Krill
Commander Krill is the other main villain of the 1992 movie,Under Siege.''He is played by actor Gary Busey. Ryback assigned as a cook, is preparing meals in celebration for the birthday of Captain Adams, against the orders of his adversarial Executive Officer, Commander Krill, who is having food and entertainment brought from Hawaii by helicopter after they have set out to sea. Krill provokes a brawl in the galley with Ryback who assaults Krill. Unable to imprison him in the brig without clearance from the captain or attracting attention, Krill detains Ryback in a freezer and places a Marine private on guard to prevent Ryback from leaving. A CH-46 helicopter lands on the ship's deck with a musical band called "Bad Billy and the Bail Jumpers", along with Playboy Playmate "Miss July '89" Jordan Tate and a group of caterers who are all really a band of mercenaries led by ex-CIA agent Bill Strannix.Shortly after the party begins, Strannix, posing as the band leader, pulls out a gun and kills the Operations Officer, Commander Green (the highest ranking officer in the room). Then, all the caterers and band members pull out weapons to seize control of the ship with the help of Commander Krill (who is revealed to be a double agent). Several of the officers are killed during the takeover, including Captain Adams. The rest of the ship's company are imprisoned below decks in the forecastle, except for several stragglers in secured areas. Strannix intends to steal the ship's arsenal of nuclear Tomahawk cruise missiles and plans to sell the nuclear weapons on the black market by unloading them onto a submarine Strannix had stolen from North Korea while on his final CIA mission, then kept for himself when the CIA tried to assassinate him and used for private arms trading. Strannix and his men take over the ship's weapon systems for defense, shooting down an F/A-18 Hornet sent to investigate, and plan on covering their escape by launching a missile strike into Honolulu that will obliterate tracking systems in Pearl Harbor. Ryback has become suspicious upon hearing gunfire and tells the Marine guard, Private Nash, to contact the ship's bridge. Krill then remembers Ryback's being locked in the freezer and learns the kitchen is an unsecured area on the ship. He manages to dupe Private Nash about his involvement in the hijacking before Strannix offhandedly sends two mercenaries to eliminate Ryback and Nash. Nash is killed, but Ryback escapes and kills the terrorists before planting a bomb in the microwave. He proceeds to cause havoc amongst the boarders and begins killing off the terrorists with the limited help of the stripper, Jordan Tate, who was only hired as a cover for the festivities. Ryback also gets in contact with Admiral Bates at the Pentagon by using a satellite phone, whereupon the Navy then makes a plan to send a SEAL team to retake the ship. Krill discovers that Ryback is really a Chief Petty Officer and former Navy SEAL with extensive special-weapons and counter-terrorism training. He was relegated to his current posting for striking his superior officer who had been responsible for his men being killed in a botched commando mission during the United States invasion of Panama. As a result, he had lost his security clearance and was only able to serve as a yeoman or a cook (NOTE: A bit of artistic license by the filmmakers, since all personnel in the yeomen rating in the US Navy are required to maintain some level of security clearance, although usually not at a level normally associated with SEAL personnel). To keep the missile-theft plan in place, Krill decides to activate the fire suppression system in the forecastle, leaving the crew members to drown and the terrorists to set up an ambush when Ryback arrives by himself to save them. However, Ryback locates a group of sailors in hiding and along with them engages a successful counter-strike, saving the crew and eliminating a considerable number of Strannix's forces. As Strannix's men regroup, Ryback shuts down the ''Missouri's weapon systems, leaving the ship vulnerable to an incoming Navy SEAL team. As the battle for the ship continues, the submarine crew shoots down both the CH-46 helicopter carrying the Navy SEAL team and its AH-1 Cobra escort with shoulder-fired surface-to-air missiles. The Pentagon responds by ordering an air strike that will destroy the Missouri and all aboard. Strannix regains control of the ship's weapon systems and the Tomahawks are loaded onto the North Korean submarine, departing with Krill on board. With the aid of Jordan and his fellow sailors, Ryback uses the battleship's guns, which were not yet decommissioned, to sink the submarine with Krill still inside,killing him. Category:Traitor Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Double Agent Category:Military Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Bullies